The present invention relates to an electrode for a printer employing technology the same as or similar to that described in WO-A-93-11866, PCT/GB95/01215 and WO-A-94-18011.
In order to achieve effective ejection from apparatus of this type, it is desirable that the carrier or support liquid containing the material to be ejected extends as far forwardly as possible towards the tip of the ejection location.